bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
The Sound of the Waves/Story/English
Opening It's become that time of the year when the breeze is cool and the mornings are bright. Here I am, yet another day at the Armed Detective Agency. On the other side of the door is Kunikida-san, as well as Kenji-kun, who is organizing things toward the back of the office. Kunikida-san sits at his desk with a mountain of forms and documents. Kunikida-san's annoyance made perfect sense. I manage a smile. So Kenji-kun and I rearrange and organize the office, little by little. Before I could finish, Kenji-kun takes hold of the desk. Despite its considerable weight, he moves it with ease. His superhuman strength never fails to amaze me. With that, we get back to work and start on the last shelf. As we remove the items from the shelf, something catches my eye. Memories of the summer start to replay in my head as I look at everything around the room. Part 1 Summers at the Armed Detective Agency are unbearable. No matter how much the air conditioner is used, this fact remains the same. We all finally reached the point where we could no longer stand it... That's when Rampo-san let his demands be heard. One could only assume he was thinking the same... Part 2 Happiness filled our hearts. It was time to let the waves wash away our summer woes. Those were the only words that came to mind. Still, Kenji-kun and I continued to follow Kunikida-san's instructions. Part 3 Soon after, we were given permission to go swimming by Kunikida-san. In an instant, with just a light push, the calm water around Kenji-kun transformed into a massive wave and was closing in on me. Part 4 The size of the wave Kenji-kun created was unbelievable... On top of that, to make carrying it easier, he used some rope and tied it up. In fact, he created the tying method himself... It was just as you would expect from Kunikida-san. The knots and design were ideal for carrying a watermelon without the fear of dropping it. This was when Yosano-san cut in. She sounded confused. There was Rampo-san, standing with his shaved ice in hand. Strawberry flavored, of course. Part 5 He followed his words with swift, dazzling movements and put on his glasses. He nodded his head assuredly and began to walk at a leisurely pace. His eyes were focused... Straight ahead. He used his open hand to tap the shoulder of a man who seemed to be in a hurry. The man attempted to flee, but Kunikida-san sprinted furiously in pursuit and slammed him to the ground. Kunikida-san and Kenji-kun subdued the watermelon thief... Which allowed me to return the watermelon, safe and sound. With a maniacal grin on her face, Yosano-san pulled a hatchet out of her bag. Suikawari - Take Two Kenji-kun and I moved steadily along, both of us holding the stick. We made it to the spot where the watermelon was supposed to be. An unpleasant gushing sound filled the air. I quickly removed my blindfold... We had it right. The watermelon was there. ... "Was." Thanks to Kenji-kun's ability, Undefeated By The Rain, all that remained of it were remnants along the beach. We could hear a disgruntled Rampo-san ranting while Yosano-san stared in shock. That's when Kunikida-san pulled something from inside his swimsuit. Using two pages, he wrote 1/16 of a watermelon, once on each of them, and ripped them out. Stealthily, he activated his ability. "Supernatural ability, Doppo Poet!" Afterward, Kunikida-san turned to us. As discussed, we cleaned up the pieces of watermelon and finished by enjoying a few of our own. Then... Ending I look back to find Dazai-san staring at me with a smile on his face. Giving me not even the slightest of his attention, he slowly picks up the deflated inner tube that we found earlier. Before Dazai-san could finish his sentence, a figure appears behind him... My first time at the beach was a little more eventful than expected, but I also had a lot of fun. Even considering what Kunikida-san said, I think it would be nice to take Dazai-san next time. This is what Atsushi felt, somewhere deep in his heart. The Sound of the Waves - Fin